


No more masks

by inej_ghafa



Series: The Mask is Fading [1]
Category: An Ember in the Ashes - Sabaa Tahir
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inej_ghafa/pseuds/inej_ghafa
Summary: When Helene suffers from nightmares the one person she needs most is there to comfort her.





	No more masks

Helene stands helpless, desperately straining to reach her family as she looks upon a familiar scene. Her father, mother and sister kneel down as Marcus stands watching over them, a cruel grin splitting his face. He gives the order and their heads come off one by one. They are silent as they die, tears streaming down their faces.

She gasps as four more people are led to their deaths by guards. First is Dex, still staunch under his mask. Then Livvy, holding baby Zacharias and whispering soothing words to her child. Next is Elias, who gives her a wry smile when he meets her eyes. Lastly is Harper, almost expressionless apart from his green eyes which are mournful.

One by one they receive the same fate. Then it comes to Harper. She cries out and tries to run to him as the blade starts to fall…

Helene wakes up with a jolt, drenched in sweat. Although it was only a dream she is shaken. She pulls herself out of bed slowly and walks to the window. Outside Delphinium is dark and quiet. Her reflection gazes back at her from the window, twin scars silver like the moon hanging in the sky. How did it come to this, where she has caused the pain of most people she loves and is all alone? Her only comfort comes when she sees her sister and nephew, safe in the quarters next to hers.

The door bangs open and she knows who it is before she turns to face them. Harper looks wrought with worry as he comes to her. 

“Blood Shrike, is everything alright, sir? You called my name.”

Helene pinches her lips together, barely holding in a flood of emotions. “It was nothing, just a dream. Go back to bed Avitas.” Lies, but necessary lies. It is her duty.

Maybe it was the way she said his name, but something compels Harper to come to her. She had rejected him once before but that doesn’t faze him now as her cups her face in both hands, wiping the wetness off her cheeks. His fingers then slowly, gently, trace her scars. “It obviously wasn’t nothing,” he says softly. “You can tell me you know? I am your second.”

He then considers her expression with a furrowed brow, before dropping his hands and backing away. “ Well sleep well Hel- Shrike.”

“You don’t have to be so formal Avitas.” Her voice is a whisper. “It’s just us.”

He pauses by the door. “I mean then...sleep well, Helene.”

When he says her name like that she comes undone and goes to him. He doesn’t hide the shock on his face but readily cradles her in his arms. Too long has she held up a facade of unfeeling. It pushed her away from Elias, and she couldn’t make the same mistake again Her mask was gone and that piece of her soul that kept Helene Aquilla as a coldhearted killer was gone with it. Although she would continue her duty as Blood Shrike, she couldn’t do it alone anymore.

Avitas kisses her forehead gently before guiding her to the bed. When there he props himself against the headboard and she curls herself up like a cat into him. He strokes her hair and gently lulls her to sleep before drifting off himself.

They don’t speak of it in the morning but every night after that the Blood Shrike calls on her second and they keep each other company through the long, cold nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you enjoyed this story please leave a review :) I want to expand this fandom's fanfiction repertoire!


End file.
